


||Ship Week|| McGenji Valentine Week 2020

by REntertainment



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McGenji Week, mcgenji valentine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: Arte de portada: SaintDri en TwitterMi participación en la McGenji Valentine Week! Espero les guste! Está marcado para adultos porque probablemente vaya a haber mención de sexo o escenas sexuales como tal. ¿Pero qué les digo? Es parte del amor :3Prompts:1- Amo lo Prohibido (Publicado)2- Aceptamos el Amor que Creemos Merecer (Publicado)3- El Dinero No Me Compra el Amor (Publicado)4- Seamos Honestos, Eres Adicto al Amor (Publicado)5- Un Loco Tipo de Loco Amor (Publicado)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 5





	1. Amo lo Prohibido

Las noches en las afueras de Hanamura son todo lo opuesto a las que hay en la ocupada ciudad. No hay clubes nocturnos, karaokes o arcades. Es más, no hay ni un maldito café de esos que tocan jazz o música indie, y juntan a almas torturadas por el insomnio, la inspiración o una combinación de ambas. No hay siquiera un onsen nocturno a donde ir a relajarse después de un arduo día de trabajo, sea con un buen baño de vapor, o a esos marcados en rojo, donde detrás de las puetas de baños privados hay parejas o grupos suspirando y gimiendo, acompañándose por unos minutos u horas, dependiendo de los participantes.

En vez de ello, había naturaleza. Un bosque de bambú frondoso, un río que alimentaba el jardín zen de los Shimada, aguas termales a una buena caminada de distancia, pero que recompensa con el cálido abrazo de sus entrañas.

Para los Shimada, su territorio era su orgullo. De cierta forma, mantenían las antiguas tradiciones japonesas, junto con un buen trozo de su historia. El arte de la caligrafía, de la katana, un poco del kabuki, en fin, los Shimada creían ser de las mejores familias en Japón por su manutención de la antigua vida. La de un verdadero japonés.

Pero Genji, a sus 18 años, sabía que eso era mierda, una fachada, una alfombra para cubrir toda la mierda que su familia hacía tras bambalinas. Mafia, drogas, prostitución, contrabando, armas ilegales. Genji jamás decía su apellido; es más, para todos en su escuela, él era Genji Nisemono, un simple muchacho que le tocó vivir a las afueras de Hanamura.

A diferencia de Hanzo, que iba en limusina a todos lados, él llega y se va a pie o en autobús cuando se siente perezoso. Invita a sus amigos al arcade de vez en cuando, diciendo que ese día en el restaurante hubo buena racha, cuando en realidad, su padre había logrado chantajear a personas como una actriz, científico o presidentes de empresas. Genji llevaba sus zapatos algo gastados y el uniforme mal planchado, para así evitar más abuso hacia las señoras de la limpieza; su cabello con colores fosforescentes o más corto de lo deseado en clan, y para colmo de los ancianos, despeinado. A pesar de siempre cuidar su piel, prefería ayudar a las tiendas locales y pedir remedios naturales y hechos a mano, que los carísimos productos de China, Korea o Estados Unidos.

En fin. Genji era amante fiel y devoto de lo prohibido; y lo prohibido le correspondía dándole un sentimiento de libertad e individualidad, una embriagante sensación que él pensaba era la mejor del mundo, y siempre buscaba más razones para sentirla.

Es esta necesidad de lo prohibido lo que lo llevó a las aguas termales a las tres de la mañana, después de pasarse el día en la ciudad.

Nunca lo había hecho, para él, la hora de llegada era sagrada, pero esa fiesta en el arcade se había alargado un poco, y luego fue cenar con sus amigos, después fue ir a bailar, en fin, terminó saliendo del club a las dos de la mañana y normalmente, las puertas de la mansión Shimada cierran a las doce.

Así que ¿qué mejor oportunidad para reencontrarse con su amado concepto de prohibición que no regresar a casa?

Estaba apestoso de alcohol, un poco de cigarro y sudor, pero no se sentía cansado, su amado lo revitaliza a cada paso que da más cerca de los manantiales de agua caliente. Los sonidos de naturaleza a su alrededor, el soplo fresco del viento del inicio de la primavera que huele a lluvia y los cantos ligeramente desafinados saliendo de su boca.

— _Jibun to iu hitsugi no naka kokoro wa mata ugoiteru, chigireta hane wa gekkou ni ikikaeri urumu wa_ —canta de forma despreocupada mientras da saltitos sobre las piedras que forman el camino hacia su destino.

De repente, escucha el sonido de estática viniendo de entre los árboles, deteniéndolo inmediatamente. Usualmente hay guardias en los terrenos, así que probablemente sea uno de ellos.

—¿Hola? —grita hacia las profundidades del bosque—. ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Soy yo! ¡Genji! —Sin respuesta—. ¡Acabo de oír tu radio! ¿Hola?

El chico de pelo verde se encoge de hombros y empieza a seguir su camino por el camino de piedra volviendo a medio entonar su intro de anime.

—¡Ey! —Genji respinga al oír la voz grave de un chico de aproximadamente su edad—. ¿Qué está haciendo el menor de los Shimada tan tarde fuera de su camita? —el tono, la sonrisa y la mirada denotaban una burla parecida a la que Hanzo le echaba cada vez que le dirigía la palabra.

—Chinga tu pito, pendeja —articula Genji con un poco de dificultad—. Ni siquiera sabes si soy un Hamada- digo, Shimada.

—O créeme, lo sé —dice el muchacho saliendo de entre las sombras. Es un poco más alto que Genji (aunque eso no es algo muy difícil de lograr), tiene una ligera sombra de una barba alrededor de su cara, el cabello marrón y despeinado le llega un poco por debajo del cuello y va vestido con una camiseta sin mangas negra, dejando ver sus brazos velludos y unos jeans sueltos.

—¿Y cómo lo sabrías? Nadie en Hanamura sabe de Genji Shimada —dice el chico de pelo verde mientras desliza su mano hacia el mango de su espada.

—Digamos que... soy parte de una fuerza que quiere derrocar al Clan —responde el chico con cautela y mostrando ambas manos—. No es necesario que me amenaces en silencio, amigo. Hasta donde sé, tú deseas lo mismo.

Genji relaja su pose y sonríe suavemente al joven y lo mira con más detalle. Los brazos torneados, el amplio pecho, los labios carnosos, los ojos con una chispa traviesa y esa sonrisa encantadora hicieron su magia en el joven Shimada.

—¿Gustas acompañarme? Podemos platicar con más libertad en las aguas termales —ofrece Genji devolviendo la misma sonrisa que anteriormente pensó que era burlona, pero ahora se da cuenta que es solo una sonrisa desbordando travesura.

—¿Oh? —pregunta el de pelo marrón mientras se acerca al Shimada menor—. ¿Y si me niego?

—Se gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención de los guardias —responde Genji notando un bulto en los pantalones del chico, aquello hubiese sido excitante en el lugar correcto, es decir, al frente de los pantalones; en vez de eso, estaba a un costado de ellos—. Tu pistolita te serviría de poco contra las metralletas Shimada.

—Oh, pero no vengo solo —responde el chico con acento del sur de Estados Unidos—. Tengo todo un equipo para protegerme.

—¿De veras deseas poner en riesgo a tu perfectamente escondido equipo? —pregunta Genji balanceando su cuerpo hacia el desconocido—. Te estoy proponiendo una junta privada, sin mirones u oyentes indeseados.

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y el desconocido asiente.

—Muy bien, vamos —dice el chico apuntando con una mano al camino—. Me llamo Jesse, por cierto, Jesse McCree

El amanecer atrapó a Genji acurrucado sobre el velludo pecho de McCree, ambos desnudos, cubiertos nada más por una toalla y con la lluvia primaveral cayendo suavemente sobre ellos.


	2. Aceptamos el Amor Que Creemos Merecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji aprendió que el amor es distante, el amor es un lujo y el amor no tiene cabida en su vida. Pero un día, su matrimonio con Angela simplemente no puede seguir, aunque él haya aprendido que el amor es un lujo, es un lujo que desea con todo el corazón y que McCree le da desde sus días en Blackwatch.

—¡Hola Mercy! —saluda Genji mientras entra a la clínica de Gibraltar, el día ha estado tranquilo, así que esta vez la doctora no tendría ninguna razón para no platicar con su robo-marido—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ocupada —responde la mujer con frialdad, deteniendo al cyborg en su lugar, un vacío formándose poco a poco en la boca de su estómago.

—O-Ocupada —repite Genji incrédulo—. ¿Con qué? ¿Puedo saber?

Angela da la vuelta y mira a Genji con irritación. Se ajusta la bata blanca y se acomoda sus lentes, y con un paso decidido, marcha hacia el cyborg con varios papeles en la mano.

—¿Acaso dudas de mí, Shimada? —pregunta Angela con enojo—. ¿Qué razones te he dado, eh?

El vacío sigue creciendo en el estómago de Genji, lanzando escalofríos por su espalda y sacando lágrimas de sus ojos…

Regresándolo a la oficina de los Shimada.

—¡Sabes que no puedo atender estúpidas necesidades de un chiquillo! ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Tienes a tu hermano! —grita su padre mientras lo empuja hacia el pasillo y azota la puerta detrás del pequeño.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunta Angela aún molesta.

—Eh… —El ninja mira la inmensa pila de papeles que tiene en ambas manos—. ¿P-Papeleo?

—Exacto, no tengo tiempo para nada, cualquier cosa puede esperar a la noche —responde la doctora, esquivando a Genji por su izquierda.

—…Pero en la noche estás muy cansada… —susurra el hombre con desánimo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunta Angela ofendida.

—N-Nada… —responde Genji tensando sus hombros, mordiendo su labio inferior e intentando ocultar su llanto.

—Escucha, _mein lieben_ , soy doctora y eso significa que tengo mucho que hacer —dice la mujer con un tono de resignación—. Ambos sabíamos en qué nos metíamos cuando nos casamos ¿cierto?

Genji solo asiente suavemente y da la vuelta para encarar a Angela, una sonrisa falsa pintada en sus labios.

—Tranquila, entiendo. Ve a salvar vidas.

Pasan las horas. Genji se repite a cada momento la promesa de Angela, que en la noche hablarían, que podrían volver a platicar como lo hacían cuando él aún era de Blackwatch y ella una practicante. Esa ocasión debía ser de alguna forma, especial ¿no?

La luna ya está alta en el cielo, las estrellas titilando suavemente y la base está silenciosa como una tumba.

La sopa está fría, el pollo Alfredo sigue adentro del horno, aunque probablemente está a la misma temperatura del cuarto para esta hora. Las velas están completamente consumidas, son una masa amorfa desparramadas sobre la mesa, pero ilustran perfectamente el estado de ánimo del cyborg.

 _Perdona, liebchen, la junta se alargó un poco, llegaré tarde. Pero el pollo Alfredo suena delicioso._ 20:15 p.m.

 _Liebchen, me llamaron de emergencia a una misión que salió mal, no debería tardar mucho, es aquí cerca. Ve prendiendo unas velas ¿sí?_ 22:31 p.m.

 _Jack de verdad me quiere matar de cansancio. Pero afortunadamente me adelanté a llenar el papeleo de la tarde, ya voy en camino_ 00:09

 _¿Angela? ¿Todo bien?_ 01:17 a.m.

 _¿Angela?_ 01:55 a.m.

 _Si te quedaste a dormir en algún lado, mínimo avísame_ 02:17 a.m.

 _¿Koibitou? ¿Necesitas que vaya por ti?_ 03:07 a.m.

El toque en la puerta metálica de Genji hace que se sobresalte. Una chispa de esperanza encendiéndose en su corazón. Salta con una gran sonrisa a la puerta y abre.

—Ah… eres tú —dice con más desgano del que él deseaba, provocando una cara ofendida y dramática de parte de McCree.

—Pues disculpa ¿a quién esperabas, amigo? —pregunta Jesse con una sonrisa.

—…A Angela —admite el japonés mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior.

McCree hace una cara de preocupación y le pone una mano en el hombro a Genji, pero este solo inhala profundo y le da una sonrisa al vaquero.

—Pero, no te preocupes ¿quieres pasar? Hay… comida —ofrece Genji caminando a la pequeña cocina del cuarto.

—Gracias, amigo —dice McCree con una sonrisa algo forzada—. ¿Sopa Minestrone? ¿No es la favorita de tu señora? —Como si alguien hubiera clavado una daga en su pecho (y sabe perfectamente como se siente), Genji inhala profundo para callar el dolor y asiente suavemente—. ¿La que se fue a una misión… de emergencia? —Genji asiente una vez más.

—Esperaba… —dice Genji intentando no llorar.

— _¡Llorar no es digno de un Shimada! ¡Ahora, practica!_ —Grita su padre en su mente.

—Esperaba que cenáramos juntos…

Los grandes y fuertes brazos del vaquero rodean a Genji en un amable y amoroso abrazo.

— _Eres una desgracia_ —las palabras de Hanzo resuenan en sus mentes, el fantasma de la katana de su hermano mutilándolo poco a poco—. _No tienes lugar en el Clan, ni en el mundo._

—Tranquilo, amigo —susurra McCree mientras Genji hunde su cara en su pecho y empieza a llorar—. Desahógate, tranquilo.

— _Tres cuartos robot, un cuarto humano_ —la voz de Zennyatta resuena en la mente de Genji—. _Querido estudiante, tú eres un milagro, uno en millones, debes encontrar a alguien que te valore._

—Estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas? Como en Blackwatch, cuando Reyes nos regañaba o Moira te insultaba sin querer —Genji abraza fuertemente a Jesse, llorando cada vez más y más.

La cena de esa noche fue silenciosa, solo rota por el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con los platos y el suave llanto de Genji. Pero McCree no se separa de él, siempre lanzándole sonrisas, dándole suaves apretones de mano y cuando se va, un largo abrazo.

Más largo de lo que cualquiera podría catalogar como amistoso.

A la mañana siguiente, Angela entra al cuarto con un bostezo, su pelo con el almohadazo aún presente y una pequeña maleta en su espalda.

Genji la recibe en su posición de loto.

—Buenos días, _lieb_ -

—No me llames así, por favor —Genji susurra con dolor—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Después, por favor? —pregunta Angela confundida y un poco sorprendida—. Apenas pude dormir y-

—Angela, quiero el divorcio —espeta Genji levantándose—. No quiero, puedo ni deseo seguir con esto.

La mirada de sorpresa de Angela lo toma desprevenido, sintiendo un poco de culpa en su corazón.

—Sé que lo que pasó ayer fue… fue mi culpa, lo acepto, pero Genji, no seamos apresurados —dice la doctora con suavidad—. Estamos pasando por un mal rato y-

—Este mal rato ha durado más de cinco años, Angela —responde Genji tomando una maleta que él mismo había preparado en su noche de insmonio—. Cinco años sin hablar, sin tocarnos, sin si quiera podernos ver en nuestros ratos libres.

—Cualquier cosa comparada con hace veinte años se verá mejor que-

—¡Ese es el maldito punto, Angela! —Genji grita desesperado, sobresaltando a la doctora—. ¡Las memorias deben ser bellas, pero se descartan porque el presente debería ser mejor! ¡Pero no lo es! ¡No para mí al menos!

Ambos se quedan mirando por varios segundos y Angela asiente suavemente.

—Iremos hoy mismo con el abogado entonces —responde Angela con su tranquilidad neutra tan habitual—. ¿Te parece después de desayunar?

—Sí —responde Genji con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Lo haces porque me estás engañando y no puedes más con la culpa? ¿O lo haces para ir a por alguien más? —pregunta la doctora antes de que Genji salga del cuarto.

—Jamás te engañé, Angela —responde Genji con dolor—. Pero anoche… anoche lo hice, no de forma física, pero ayer lloré como solo lo hacía contigo, ayer no hablamos ni nada, solo comimos y fue… —Genji suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Entiendo —la doctora dice con una nota de dolor, pero parece tan estoica como siempre—. Me alegro de que hayas hecho las cosas bien, Genji. Ve a buscar ese amor, que sé que mereces.

Y con un gracias suave, Genji cierra la puerta del cuarto.


	3. El Dinero No Puede Comprarme el Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji es alguien que defiende sus puntos de vista, incluso si eso significa dolor y sangre

Las novias y esposas del Clan Shimada son escogidas a temprana edad, no por los hijos, obviamente ¿ellos qué saben de negocios? Normalmente, son los padres quienes escogen a las esposas o esposos de su progenie; Hanzo y Genji no son la excepción.

La esposa que su padre le había escogido a Hanzo es una delgada chica, la cara perfectamente pintada y con ojos tan grandes como los de una muñeca. Su pelo negro y largo cae en perfecta línea recta por su espalda y tiene un busto pequeño, pero anchas caderas, perfectas para tener muchos hijos.

—Hayama Akane —declara su padre mientras señala con una mano a la muchacha. No debe tener más de 16 años, perfecta edad para Hanzo que es apenas dos años mayor—. Primogénita de Hayama Sojirou, CEO de Hayama Conns, podríamos necesitar sus medios de comunicación para tapar o desviar la atención.

—Entiendo, padre —responde Hanzo con una sonrisa complacida, la pobre chica está temblando bajo la mirada de ambos hombres. Genji sabe perfectamente cómo se siente eso, pero ya se acostumbrará, aún no siente la verdadera ira de ambos.

—Llévenla a la habitación de Hanzo y prepárenla —dice su padre con un movimiento de mano—. Y haz que se calle o se las verá conmigo.

La pobre chica había dejado escapar un suave gemido de terror al sentir las manos de los guardaespaldas tomarla de ambos brazos y una lágrima rebelde logró escaparse y crear un camino negro y líquido por su mejilla.

—Padre, no es necesario —espeta Genji con asco—. La boda aún no se realiza, dejemos que-

Una cachetada resuena por toda la habitación, empalideciendo más a Akane. La mano del patriarca Shimada marcada en la mejilla de Genji era una advertencia para ambas chicas presentes.

Él no lo merecía, los tres hombres lo sabían, pero alguien debía servir de ejemplo ¿cierto?

—Prepárenla —repite el hombre mayor con una voz amenazadora—. Hanzo irá en seguida.

La chica camina junto a los guardias sin chistar, sin vida en los ojos. Es solo una hermosa fantasma, deseando estar verdaderamente muerta.

—¿Te comportarás, Genji? —pregunta su padre ajustándose su kimono—. ¿O debo recordarte quién es el que manda en el Clan?

Genji mira a la muchacha en la entrada de la habitación. Su kimono rosa y blanco resalta rodeada de paredes café claro. Una sala del trono, por así decirlo. Los tres Shimada sentados al fondo en un tapete rojo, recibiendo ofrendas, visitas y sacrificios.

—Sayuri Emiko —declara el mayor de los Shimada, señalando a la muchacha que está mirando horrorizada cómo se llevaron a Akane. Está tan ensimismada, como un venado mirando una luz brillante, que no reacciona al escuchar su nombre—. ¡Sayuri Emiko!

El grito del mayor Shimada hace sobresaltar a la pobre muchacha, apenas tiene 14 años, un año menos que Genji. Su cuerpo seguía en esa incómoda transición de la niñez a la adultez, sus ojos brillan más de lo normal debido a las lágrimas que desean salir y su pelo está recogido en dos coletas, dándole un aspecto incluso más infantil.

—Padre, no creo que sea necesario presentarla aún —reclama Genji, su mejilla aún ardiendo por el golpe de su padre—. Ni ella ni yo hemos llegado a la madurez. Es más, ni si quiera Akane ha llegado a desarrollarse por completo, no deberías forzarla a-

—Es un honor, ser la esposa de un Shimada —interrumpe su padre con un tono de advertencia—. Desarrollada o no, ya es momento de que ambos empiecen a practicar, deben traerme buenos herederos del poder de los dragones y para eso necesitan esposas felices.

—¿Y no crees que serían más felices eligiéndonos? —pregunta el Gorrión, su enojo cada vez más evidente en cada palabra—. ¿O tal vez no siendo violadas? ¿Temes que ninguna mujer en sus cinco sentidos nos rechace por ser unos malditos-?

La lluvia de bofetadas es de esperarse, esta vez las merecía todas y cada una de ellas, pero eso no importaba. Genji sabe que eso era ¿por qué lo estarían abofeteando si no?

La última lo hace caer al piso. Su cara arde, el labio probablemente se rompió y de alguna forma, su nariz está sangrando y no pude abrir bien un ojo.

—¡Llévensela, y asegúrense que su padre sepa que no tuvo nada que ver con ella! —grita su padre con cólera mientras se levanta de su lugar.

Genji pasa unos segundos en el piso, dejando que el dolor pase y sus ideas se recuperen poco a poco.

—Eres una deshonra, Genji —dice Hanzo con un gruñido bajo.

—Cállate —escupe el otro junto con un poco de sangre—. Anda, ve y “prueba” a tu futura esposa, te está esperando con ansias y disposición. —El chico de pelo verde se levanta lentamente, la habitación sigue girando a su alrededor, pero al menos puede mantener su balance.

—Sabes que es necesario que sea así por-

—Sí, sé que es necesario —dice Genji mientras se tambalea fuera del cuarto—. Como dije, nadie en sus cinco sentidos sería tan pendeja como para casarse de forma voluntaria con nosotros.

**Varios Años Después**

Genji bosteza suavemente, estirándose, sintiendo sus articulaciones tronar poco a poco y luego se pasa una mano por la cara para terminar de despertarse. Suspira con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y mira a su derecha.

Jesse está ahí, la boca abierta y babeando un poco. Su pelo marrón está revuelto y muy probablemente tendrá problemas para desenredarlo, pero eso le pasa por no trenzarlo como Genji le enseñó.

—McCree —susurra Genji con una sonrisa—. McCree…

—Cinco minutos más, compañero —susurra el vaquero con una sonrisa juguetona—. Estaba soñando que metía mi serpiente en tu bota

Ambos ríen ante la pésima broma del otro y se dan un suave beso de buenos días.

Aunque su casa no es la gran mansión Shimada, con sus aguas termales naturales, el gran bosque de bambú o los lujosos carros, Genji está feliz, en paz y eso vale más que todas las mansiones del mundo.

A veces aún recuerda a Akane, la forma en la que los veía después de la boda. Era con desprecio, pena y asco. Pero al menos Hanzo le fue fiel, al menos hasta que ella murió en el fuego cruzado.

Emiko por otro lado, jamás la volvió a ver. Solo supo que su familia tomó gran ofensa en que Genji la hubiera rechazado.

A veces extraña las sábanas de seda de su cama, los sirvientes preparando sus alimentos preferidos y los jardineros atendiendo las plantas afuera de la mansión.

Pero, como siempre ha dicho, el dinero jamás compra al amor.


	4. Seamos Honestos, Eres Adicto al Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces Genji y McCree necesitan un descanso de la misma pareja sexual.

La mañana en la Ruta 66 puede describirse como una mañana que evoluciona. Los primeros rayos del sol son bienvenidos por todos, pero conforme el astro viaja por el cielo, sus rayos se convierten en un dispositivo de tortura que sacan a quien sea de las calles.

Pocos son los que pueden soportar los rayos del sol, entre ellos se encuentra Jesse McCree, acostumbrado debido a su tiempo en la banda Deadeye. Tiene en sus manos unas bolsas de papel con el almuerzo suficiente para cuatro personas.

Una conserje abre la puerta del hotel donde él y Genji se están quedando.

El vaquero suspira de alivio al sentir el suave tacto del aire acondicionado del hotel sobre su piel y respira el olor a detergente para piso y va directo al escritorio de registro.

—Buenos días… Helena —dice con su sonrisa más encantadora, haciendo sonrojar a la señorita sentada al otro lado.

—Buenos días ¿en qué puedo servirle? —pregunta la muchacha con una sonrisa amable.

—Estoy registrado en la habitación 109 junto con un compañero ¿sabe de casualidad si llegaron más personas anoche con él? —pregunta el vaquero un tanto preocupado.

—Recuerdo verlo con una persona más —dice la muchacha con un tono pensativo—. Sí, me parece que solo era una.

El vaquero suspira aliviado y asiente con una gran sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, buen día —se despide con un movimiento de sombrero y camina rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Las puertas de madera, el piso de una imitación de mármol blanco, las paredes pintadas de color salmón, todo es muy bonito en el hotel. De hecho, es su favorito en toda la ruta, lamentablemente, no cuenta con su propio comedor.

McCree respira hondo al localizar la puerta de su cuarto y saca su tarjeta de acceso, la mete en el identificador y abre la puerta para meterse rápidamente.

—Buenos días, McCree —escucha a Genji desde la cama—. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

—Traje los favoritos de Esther —responde el vaquero con una sonrisa mientras saca los refractarios con comida de la bolsa y los pone en la mesa—. Huevos con tocino y salchicha, una delicia mexicana llamada Chilaquiles con Pollo, unos hotcakes con tocino y un club sándwich.

Escucha el roce de las sábanas al ser movidas y poco después, los delgados brazos de su novio alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Nos podremos acabar toda esta comida? —pregunta el ninja con voz aún soñolienta.

—Pensé traer un poco para tu amigo de una noche —responde McCree con una risita.

—Apenas acabó anoche, se fue —dice Genji con un gruñido enojado—. Ni si quiera quiso que nos besáramos, me caga ese tipo de gente.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —dice McCree con una sonrisa divertida mientras saca un último refractario—. Eso significa que tendremos más tarta de manzana con helado de vainilla para nosotros.

Ambos ríen y Genji libera a McCree para que este se de la vuelta y se den un suave y largo beso.

Escenas así no son extrañas en la relación de estos dos. A veces, Genji no desea tener sexo con McCree o viceversa y en ese momento, ambos se da un pequeño respiro. Cada uno sale a buscar pareja por una noche y a la mañana siguiente, los tres, cuatro, cinco o más, desayunan en algún lugar cercano.

No es que no se amen, todo lo contrario, se aman tanto que entienden que el hecho de “dar amor” a otra persona no afecta en nada los sentimientos o la conexión que ellos dos tienen.

Y no es que pase cada tercer día tampoco, pero, como a Genji le gusta decir: El sexo es esta hamburguesa que comes de vez en cuando por puro antojo, a veces dicha hamburguesa es casera y es de la mejor variedad… pero ¿para qué existe la comida rápida si no se va a comprar ahí?

Y siendo honestos, tanto el ninja como el vaquero son fanáticos de la hamburguesa.

Pero McCree siempre termina complementando: El amor es más que un solo platillo, un postre o un capricho. El amor es saber que sea el día que sea, siempre habrá algo que comer, sea un plato de frijoles enlatados, o un festín de cinco platos.

Y el comentario que siempre reciben es el mismo: Ustedes de veras tienen hambre ¿cierto?


	5. Un Raro Tipo de Loco Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces el amor es pasajero, a veces el amor es eterno. ¿Qué mejor manera de descubrirlo que hackeando el cerebro del que te robó a tu esposo?

El 14 de febrero es la fecha marcada para la felicidad o la tristeza. Hoy, McCree va a declarársele a Genji.

—Pero _habibi_ , pareces gelatina en medio del desierto —dice Ana preocupada al ver al pobre vaquero con el pastel de carne en las manos—. Derretido y tembloroso, dudo mucho que a Genji le guste sudor en su pastel.

McCree gruñe y deja la tarta en la mesa, miles de cosas pasando por su cabeza.

¿Habrá suficiente sal? ¿Sabe bien? ¿No quedó cruda la masa? ¿Se cocieron bien las verduras? ¿Y si le dice que no? Bueno, sabe que Lena más que encantada en comerse un pastel de carne ella solita, pero…

¿Por qué amar tiene que ser tan difícil?

Las serpentinas, los carteles, los globos, todo está perfectamente arreglado para que cuando llegue Genji, todo sea tan hermoso que-

—¿Sabes siquiera si le gustan este tipo de cosas a Genji? —pregunta Mei un tanto preocupada—. N-Nada de malo, pero ¿no crees que se pueda sentir presionado?

—Genji es un hombre adulto —responde Hanzo con un tono serio—. Si algo no le llegara a gustar, dudo que se lo quede callado.

Oh mierda.

¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si esos ojitos pispiretos y coqueteos solo fueron su forma de ser y no un coqueteo? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¿Y si lo odia? ¿Y si termina odiando a McCree en frente de todos?

—Dejen en paz a McCree —dice Lena con reproche—. Estoy segura de que a Genji le encan-

—¿Chicos?

McCree respinga al ver a Genji en la puerta de la cafetería, su cara oculta por su armadura y con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

—¡Genji! —exclama McCree sorprendido—. Pensé que llegarías más tarde…

Genji se quita el casco y sonríe, extendiendo una mano hacia el vaquero.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Cada año es igual. Todos ayudan a McCree a preparar una gran declaración de amor para Genji, él llega unos minutos antes de lo esperado, McCree le da una tarta de carne deliciosa y al final, todos se sientan a ver una pequeña película que Genji hizo a lo largo del año.

—Hola, mi amor —dice el Genji en la pantalla—. Hoy es quince de febrero del año pasado, suena muy raro, pero… Angela y Moria te hicieron algo horrible el día que me divorcié. Básicamente, programaron tu cerebro para que cada año olvidara todo lo que vivimos juntos, pero por alguna razón no olvidas cómo te me declaraste. Creyeron que tu amor por mí era pasajero y ya van 5 años en los que les hemos demostrado lo contrario, así que, sin más ni más, empecemos.

El video transiciona a un video donde McCree está celebrando el cumpleaños de Genji en un maid café, está sonrojado y con un par de orejitas de gato y lápiz labial rosa mientras dice “nyan”, después de eso, Genji empieza a reír a carcajadas.

Luego, un viaje de campo donde se les descompuso el coche y tuvieron que pasar la noche bajo las estrellas del desierto, donde justamente hablan de la condición de McCree y se prometen amor eterno.

Le sigue una mañana donde ahora es Genji el que está vestido de vaquerita sexy y está bailando el Gangnam Style con Hanzo a su derecha vestido de maid. Fue un día en el que estaban ebrios y jugando verdad o reto.

Y así, poco a poco, las memorias regresan a McCree, quien con lágrimas en los ojos abraza a Genji al final del video y suspira.

—Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad, compañero. —Genji devuelve el abrazo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, vaquero.


End file.
